


My everything

by Shimonami



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimonami/pseuds/Shimonami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time in Noiz's life to ever watch the scenery above. Turns out Aoba is too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My everything

The night was beautiful. with the deep blue sky covering within the world as the stars attracted it's sky like a sparkling gems scattered around. The moon was hanging up above like a large ball faintly shining light below from the city where two lovers were walking around silently.

The night was silent. Except the soft tapping from their shoes as they walk around from the ground, and their deep breaths came to a full stop.

The taller man looked at the person he loved, smirking.Making his lover confused out of his mind.

"What?" Aoba stuttered.

"Nothing." Noiz replied.

5 months has passed since Platinum Jail fell down, And Noiz, has becoming to feel pain. And of course, Aoba wondered how his lover, Noiz was handling with the sensations he had gently to become familiarized with. Unlike Noiz, he was accepting to feel pain ever since he's in the world he was living in. Aoba thinks that it was really normal for him. It was something that he really cherished it.

Aoba gave out a small sigh as he noticed what was going on in his mind. He somehow manage to know what was he thinking.

"You were thinking about pain now. right?" Aoba smiled.

Noiz didn't say anything or giving him a gesture. He was just staring at the beautiful night with above him. He wasn't out of his mind. He really meant not to answer it since it's true. He's still star-gazing above, feeling that he is amazed with it's beauty.

After a while, Noiz abruptly grabbed his boyfriend's hand. Intertwining after a second. He must have noticed that Aoba's face was flushed red although he didn't see him face to face.

"You know..." The taller man smirked. "I've never watched this night before. It was probably the first time I've ever watched this beauty."

Hearing the 19- year old man's words from his heart makes Aoba's expression with flusterness and shockness. He never really expected that he will say something cheezy like that. But few minutes have passed, he took out his words from his mouth with a gentle voice.

"M-me too... I mean I never really looked at the sky this gorgeous before since the veranda was blocked with some houses from the neighborhood and I'm busy at work. So I guess... It's the first time I-I watched this..."

Aoba took a deep breath until he says his final words to him.

"...W-with you."

He flushed after he said that. Of course, after he summoned all out his courage to tell him. He trembles, feeling dazed. As if he was confessing his love to him. He quickly take a look at his lover's expression. Turns out Noiz was smiling a bit and his face was pale pink. Noiz gently released his hand from Aoba's and suddenly... he pinned him against a nearby wall.

"What the hell are you doing, you perverted brat?!" Aoba said madly. His blushing face also dissappeared too.

The moonlight continue to shine towards them, Aoba shivered as his boyfriend trace his cheekbones with such feather-like touch. Feeling that he was in the trance of indulgement. The prey was staring still at his face with dizzyness and flushed face.

Time pass on as Noiz make his next move. He lightly put his palm on Aoba's right cheek. He was now paralyzed. No ability to move out of the way. He really couldn't move. Aoba quickly shut his eyes as he can't take it anymore. He really knows what his boyfriend gonna do.

Then he felt that his lips were pressed against Noiz. Noiz actually didn't care about the people in the city, He just care about his boyfriend. A moment of silence as they have their own world, Thinking that minutes have gone to hours, And the feeling of swelling of their chest as the moonlight was still shining bright towards them.

Few minutes have passed, The taller man break their kiss and suddenly embraced his beloved. Aoba, got surprised all of the sudden but, he didn't want to ask his lover 'what's wrong?' so he just swallowed his words and return the embrace.

"I love you Aoba. You are my everything."

As they embrace from the beauty of the night, Aoba, which is getting beet-red, hugs his lover tightly like a kid would hug his own favorite teddy bear.

"I...I love you too, you brat..."Aoba whispered as he look down, embarassed, staring at the ground with a faint light the is reflected from the moon.

Aoba quickly pulled away, still flushed after saying those words. His lover chuckled lightly as he knew that Noiz was happy about his feelings. Aoba, in which that he sees his Noiz happy, makes him happy too.

But Aoba snapped as he looked at his coil, saying he needs to be home. He wouldn't want to worry his grandmother, Tae. He quickly regain and his himself and bid his lover goodbye.

_'You are my everything Aoba. Remember that.'_

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I AM SO SORRY IF IT SUCKED. I can't believe you finished this OMG.This is probably the one-shot fiction I worked hard off. So feel free to comment and kudos me if you ever wanted to :) Thanks for reading~~~


End file.
